pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Wheatcroft
John Wheatcroft (born 1925), also known as Jack Wheatcroft, is an American poet, novelist, and playwright. Life Wheatcroft was born in 1925 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He served in the United States Navy in World War II.Bucknell University, About Bucknell, noted from WRC Interview, 4/96; Bucknell World, September–October 1981. Wheatcroft attended Temple University, Rutgers University, and finally Bucknell University, from which he graduated in 1949. He began teaching in Bucknell's English department in 1952.Bucknell University, Jack Wheatcroft Poetry Reading, October 24, 2009 He founded and directed the Bucknell Seminar for Younger Poets in 1985 and was the original director of Bucknell's Stadler Center for Poetry. He also served as a juror for the 1996 Pulitzer Prize in Poetry.Pulitzer.org, 1996 digital archive of jury list. A professor emeritus since 1996, Wheatcroft has continued to write and be published since his retirement. Wheatfcroft's works have appeared in The New York Times and the Beloit Poetry Journal. His significant writings include the play Ofoti, which was produced for NET Playhouse (now PBS) in 1966 starring Rene Auberjonois,NET Playhouse: Ofoeti at IMDB. and made into a film, The Boy Who Loved Trolls, in 1984. He wrote Catherine, Her Book, creating diary entries of Catherine Earnshaw from Wuthering Heights, which is cited in Patsy Stoneman's Brontë Transformations, and Christopher Heywood's version of Wuthering Heights. He is mentioned in the 1986 edition of Curt Johnson's Who's who in U.S. Writers, Editors & Poets. He also edited and participated in Our Other Voices: Nine Poets Speaking, a collection of interviews with poets such as Josephine Jacobsen and Wendell Berry. Publications Poetry *''Death of a Clown''. New York: T. Yosselof, 1964. *''Prodigal Son''. New York: T. Yosselof, 1967. *''A Voice from the Hump'' / A Fourteenth-Century Poet's Vision of Christ. South Brunswick, NJ: A.S. Barnes, 1977. *''Ordering Demons''. New York: Cornwall, 1981. ISBN 0-8453-4720-9 *''Random Necessities''. New York: Cornwall, 1999. ISBN 0-8453-4867-1 *''The Fugitive Self: New and selected poems''. Wilkes-Barre, PA: Etruscan Press, 2009. ISBN 0-9797450-9-8 Plays *''Ofoti''. South Brunswick, NJ: A.S. Barnes, 1970. ISBN 0-498-07680-6 Novels *''Edie Tells: A portrait of the artist as a middle-aged cleaning woman''. South Brunswick, NJ: A.S. Barnes, 1975. *''Catherine, Her Book''. New York: Cornwall, 1983. ISBN 0-8453-4742-X *''The Beholder's Eye''. New York: Cornwall, 1987. ISBN 0-8453-4724-1 *''The Stare on the Donkey's Face''. New York: Cornwall, 1990. *''Killer Swan''. New York: Cornwall, 1992. ISBN 0-8453-4836-1 *''Mother of All Loves''. New York: Cornwall, 1994. ISBN 0-8453-4849-3 *''Trio with Four Players''. New York: Cornwall, 1995. ISBN 0-8453-4856-6 *''The Education of Malcolm Palmer''. New York: Cornwall, 1997. ISBN 0-8453-4863-9 *''Answering Fire''. New York: Lunar Offensive Press, 2006. ISBN 0-9765611-1-5 *''The Portrait of a Lover''. Inverted A Press, 2011.John Wheatcroft the Portrait of a Lover, Inverted A Press blog, December 2, 2011. Web, May 12, 2013. ISBN 1-61879-000-5 Short fiction *''Slow Exposures''. New York: Cornwall, 1986. ISBN 0-8453-4735-7 *''Telling Tales''. Nederland, CO: Wessex Collective, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9797516-7-7 Non-fiction *''I Am?. Nederland, CO: Wessex Collective, 2013.I Am?, Smashwords, Web, May 12, 2013. ISBN 9781301270095 Edited *''Our Other Voices: Nine poets speaking. Lewisburg, PA: Bucknell University Press, 1991. ISBN 0-8387-5196-2 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Wheatcroft, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center. Web, May 12, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Wheatcroft, John in the Beloit Poetry Journal ;Books *John Wheatcroft at Amazon.com * ;Audio / video *John Wheatcroft writer profile on Vimeo *John Wheatcroft USN -- Japan, August 1945 at YouTube ;About *John Wheatcroft at The Wessex Collective *"In memoriam John 'Jack' Wheatcroft '49, Bucknell University * Category:1925 births Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:20th-century poets Category:American academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets